U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,866 describes the vulcanization of acrylate rubbers and elastomers that contain both halogen and carboxyl cure sites with a combination of an alkali metal oxy compound and a quaternary ammonium salt, a tertiary amine or a guanidine. The cure of such dual cure site acrylate elastomers with a quaternary ammonium salt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,092. While these and other cure systems have been used to cure halogen and carboxyl containing acrylate elastomers, improved vulcanization systems are desired that will provide improved physical properties in the vulcanizates as well as a better scorch/cure rate balance.